iTransfer
by iLoVeSeDdiE12
Summary: Freddie is getting transferred and feels bad about leaving Sam and also Carly's dad come home to visit yeah I'm kinda bad at summaries...anyway READ PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there Seddie Fans…or Frans as Jennette would say! Haha. Well this is my first Fanfiction and I don't know how well written this will be or if it's any good, so please review and sorry if some of it doesn't make sense I was watching TV at the same time. **

**Oh and this takes place before iOMG but iOMG will happen before this story ends I think…don't depend on it though..**

**I don't own iCarly but Dan Schneider, my uncle does (: **

**Freddie's POV 8:05 AM**

Carly and Sam were at their lockers just hanging out as usual when I came up to them not knowing what to think about what my mother had just said.

"What's up nub?" Sam said.

"Huh? Oh…nothing." I replied, not wanting to upset Carly OR Sam before school started. I decided I would just tell them after school, maybe.

Carly looked very worried about me until she saw Griffin, her expression changed so quickly she was definitely in love with him. Then I looked over at Sam and she did look the least bit worried or excited, I couldn't tell what her expression meant. She just looked bored and in need of some meat probably.

"Sup cutie? And friends?" Griffin interrupted my thoughts. Carly giggled at what he said. I just rolled my eyes. "Hey Griffin!" Carly said in the flirtiest way possible I believe. She never talked like that when I would talk to her. Not that I'm jealous cause I swear I'm not! I like someone else. Then the bell rang, once again my thoughts were interrupted.

Sam and I had French first so we walked together, while Griffin walked Carly to History on his way to… who knows where, I don't even think he goes to class.

Sam looks over at me as we are walking to French. "I know there's something wrong Fredweird. You are not your smiley awkward self. What's wrong?" She asked. Weird she never cares about what is wrong with me.

"Why do you care?" I responded curious really, not trying to be mean. She obviously took it the wrong way because she punches me right in the stomach. "OW! Sam! What was that for?" I yelled, she just glared at me, and that's when I noticed everyone around us was gone, we were the only ones in the halls. But I also noticed something else about the silence; it made me focus in on Sam. We had a staring contest and he eyes, so nice and blue well not really nice since it looked like she wanted to kill me or something.

We stood there staring into each other eyes, for what seemed like forever when Ms. Briggs came and yelled at us to get to class. We basically ran to French.

"Bonjour!" I greeted my French teacher. "Bonjour Freddie, comment ca va?" "Ca va, et vous?" "Tres Bien!" Sam just looked at us and she obviously didn't know what we were saying. Oh my Sam should learn some French; I think it's cute when girls speak French. Woah, but I don't think Sam..why am I lying to myself. I guess I really do like Sam. J'aime Sam beaucoup.

**Sam POV 12:30 PM**

Oh I just love lunch; it's probably my favorite part of the day because I get to eat of course! Well I also like Creative Writing, I'm not sure why but I think it's because I can let my imaginations go and get lost in the words I write. I know your probably think Sam Puckett likes an actual class in SCHOOL? I know crazy.

Ever since Carly started making me and my mom go to those therapy classes I have enjoyed writing my feelings out. I just love being able to smash peoples head open and then be able to eat all the meat I want without going to jail, at least that's what my character does in most of my stories. Sometimes though I write about boys I have a story about Brad and his fudge...yummy I love his fudge. I actually wish he had become our intern instead of hiring Court then having to fire him since he was "dangerously dumb" as Fredward would say.

There I go again thinking about that nub. I actually really worried about him and being sad all of a sudden…not that I care about him but Carly just blew it off like it was just something his crazy ass mom said.

"Sup Puckett?" Freddie sets his tray down next to my stolen lunch that I took from Gibby.

"Hey there Fredalupe." I don't like speaking French so therefore I speak Spanish sometimes.

"So this weekend Carly mentioned that Wendy was having a party, are you going?" Freddie asked. I knew about this party because I was "helping" Carly and Wendy set it up. But why was Freddie asking me? Haha… "Yeah Carly, Wendy and I are getting ready together before." I answered. "Oh. Okay, I was just debating whether or not I should go."

"Well are you going Frederly?" I asked

"Maybe, I still don't know. I have to ask my mom." Carly comes and sits down across from us smiling as usual. "Oh, right your momma boy. Hey Carls."

"Hi Sam, Freddie!" Carly always seems to be happy I don't know how she does it I guess it's because she is dating Griffin and she has something to smile about. I don't, my mom is always out I just want to move in with Carly and Spencer so I don't have to deal with her anymore.

"So, guess what! Great news!" Carly gushes.

"What?" Frederline and I asked at the same time. I glare at him.

"My dad's coming home this weekend! I'm so excited! I just got a text from Spencer telling me that he is getting a weekend to come home!"

"Oh my gosh, Carly that's great! The old man is a great one! Will he bring meat with him?" I asked.

"Yeah I bet! Well it doesn't matter because we will have a cook out on Saturday!"

"Carly I'm happy for you I know you're really excited." Freddward doesn't seem too excited…there must be something up with him. I just can't figure it out.

"YAY! I'm so excited!" Carly said not noticing Freddie's emotion. "Isn't that the weekend of Wendy's party?" I asked. "Oh right I forgot, I will just not go. I wanna spend time with my dad."

"That's understandable. But I don't want to go by myself."

"Go with Freddie I'm sure he will be going, right?" Carly said.

"Hmm?" Freddie answered obviously focusing on something else. "Yeah, yeah sure sounds good. I forgot I have a meeting with the A/V club. Bye guys." He ran off like he missed the bus.

"Well there you go. Because I'm sure we will have the cookout another day so you are able to still go to the party and see my dad!"

"Okay then Carly I will go to the party, not but with Freddork I'm not showing up with him. I don't like him. Just saying."

"Sam I never said you liked him…" She giggled like she knew something I didn't.

"Okay. Whatever." I replied. The bell rings, I am dreading going to History.

"Well I got to go to class Sam, I'll see you after school. Bye!"

"Bye Shay." I think it's time to go mess with my teacher. I'll just play a little game called skip class and spray paint my teachers cars!

**Well there is the first Chapter..not the best but hey this is my first Fanfiction. Sorry if the characters are OFC. I need to get in the zone to be able to make them IC.**

**So please review and I'll have the next chapter up soon hopefully!**

**Peace. Carolynn (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**My next chapter to iTrapped. Not that long. You'll find out why Freddie is sad and a famous place Spencer enjoys going to, that everyone else has seemed to find. Enjoy(: and Review!**

Freddie POV 12:40

I was standing outside the cafeteria and I just wanted to run away. I really hated my mom. She thought that being at a school with boys and girls was hurting my health, so she is transferring me to an all-boy boarding school at the end of April. I guess that's good I still have a whole month in Seattle. Also I won't miss Sam's birthday which is April 17th.

I really can't get that girl outta my head! There is seriously a problem, I mean she hurts me constantly and I used to hate it, but not I actually kind of enjoy the attention that I get from her.

*bell rings*

_I really don't want to go to class…hmm I'll just skip._ I thought. _I have to get out of here fast! _

I ran out the back door and looked around; there were cars, trees, rocks and garbage. It smelled. I spotted one big rock so I walked over there and just plopped right on down on it. I just need space to think and silence.

Just as I sat down the door flung open.

_Oh no, _I thought, _I'm busted._

I had to come up with an excuse fast to explain why I'm here, _'I'm skipping class because I just needed to think._' Wow that's lame.

The person comes out of the door and I jump around the rock before I could see them and they could see me. I peeked over the rock and I saw a girl shaped figure holding two things in her hand. She had beautiful curly blonde hair that went down her back. I couldn't really tell who it was but she was beautiful. I moved a little bit so I could see her more clearly and I saw that she had spray paint in one hand and shaving cream in the other. I imminently knew who it was. Sam.

Right before Sam was going to start doing whatever she was going to do, the door opened again. I ducked just to be safe, and then I felt something poke me.

"Well, well, well Fredward Benson. What do with have here?"

Sam POV 12:56

Fredderly jumped at the sound of his name. Haha what a nub. I punched him in the arm and he let out a loud yelp. "Chizz, Freddork, you're gonna give our hiding place away. Shh." I said.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Better question, what are YOU doing here? You're skipping? Nice."

He just nodded not really answering the question. We both peered over the rock simultaneously to see who the person was that came out.

"Carly?" We both asked in shock. Freddie and I stand up at the sight of our friend. She jumped at her name and looked at us relieved. "Oh thank god it's only you two. I thought someone else was out here. I heard you guys talking. You need to learn how to be quieter. Haha." What was Carly doing out here?

By this time the nub and I had moved away from each other. I didn't want to because I liked feeling his breath on my neck and just being so close to him.

"Carly, what are you doing out here?" Freddie asked. HA he still didn't know why I was out here. "I was just coming out here to think you know it's the Rock of Thinking right there. Well that's what Spencer called it. He told me this is where he would come to think and he still sometimes does. I usually find him here when I can't seem to find him anywhere else." Spencer comes here? Weird. Haha.

"Sam, Freddie why are you guys out here?" She questioned. She appeared to have a look of something she knew but we didn't. Freddison and I kept quiet. It's not like we were doing something bad. I just didn't want Carls to get mad at me for what I was going to do. So instead she just looked at us, and asked "Wanna go to the Groovie Smoothies and skip 8th period?" "Yeah!" Fredifer and I responded. Carly was about to skip class…that was a shocker.

Carly POV 1:20

School's out now, so it didn't matter whether or not if we were at the Groovie Smoothies. But now we were heading back to the Bushwell Plaza. Freddie and Sam were arguing over who could spit their spit the farthest…eww. We walked in and as normal Lewbert started screaming at us to get out of his lobby! We quickly ran to the stairs and went up. As soon as I knew it Sam was half way to my apartment with Freddie over her shoulder. _Oh I should've taken the elevator. I always end up by myself on the stairs._

I knew that Freddie and Sam cared about each other and they would be perfect together. I really wonder if they were seriously doing nothing behind that rock. They wouldn't lie to me again. Would they? I quickly ran up the rest of the stairs to possibly catch them in the action. Nope to my dismay they were both gone.

I went into my apartment knowing they would be there and instead they weren't. Where could they have gone? "Spencer? Freddie? Sam? Anyone home?" I yelled. My voice just echoed throughout the apartment. _Okay this is weird. _I went into the kitchen to get juice. As I turned around, I was attacked into a big bear hug by my father! "DAD! You're home! When did you get in?" I was so happy he was home I haven't seen him in so many years! "Hey there kiddo! I brought you gifts. Where's Sam? I got her some meat." He chuckled. "Good question I don't know where she is, I was just with her and Freddie."

"Hey Carls! I see you found dad. Guess what he got me! Glow in the dark soap! Oh Yeah!" Spencer cheered. Oh Spencer. "Haha Spencer is obsessed with it. I'm glad you like it Spencer! Oh and Carly I got you this." He went around the couch and pulled out his big black backpack. He opened it slowly. The suspense was killing me. And he pulled out the most beautiful pale pink long gown. "OMG DAD! That's PERFECT! The Spring Formal is coming up I can wear it! I LOVE IT!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and a huge hug, grinning ear to ear. In the back of my mind I was wondering what had happened to Sam and Freddie, I want them to see my dad.

**Well I have no idea it that was good or not, so review. I wrote this during geometry so sorry if some of it doesn't make sense or anything. And then I finished it up at home instead of doing homework. Haha.**

**So what happened to Sam and Freddie? **

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Seddie Fans!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in many days but I have had a terrible time coming up with ideas plus I have all those finals for the end of the year, oh what joy. And I've been pretty busy. So if you have any ideas please review and tell me them! That would be fantastic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly but I'm related to the creator so that almost counts (:**

Sam POV 1:25

I'm so tired now. Who thought carrying a boy upstairs could tire you? Haha it used to be easy with this nub but now, now he's gotten bigger.

"Frednub why are you so heavy? I'm really tired now. Thanks." I asked.

"What are you talking about Sam; you chose to carry me I didn't have a choice to get down."

I had tried to carry him up the stairs and down the hall back to the elevator all before Carly could make it up the stairs. I'm not sure why I did this with Fredweird over my shoulder, but all I wanted to do was scare Carly from behind. I guess I could've thought this plan out better. So now we were going up the elevator, which was taking forever!

"C'mon! Go faster you dang elevator! I don't like being stuck with this nub." I lied I actually enjoyed being in this small space with him. I looked over at him and he looked, scared…like I was going to hit him, I don't feel like hitting him, I'm too tired. *yawn* Maybe I will take a nap once I get to Carly's.

*Ding* the elevator door popped open. "Oh thank God!" I said. Freddie himself looked a little relieved.

"Yeah" was all he said. Something must have gotten into him. I know he's upset about something but what? Aw heck I'm not going to bother him I really could care less. Or could I?

"There you guys are! I was looking for you, where did y'all go? My dad's here remember?" Carly greeted us as I opened the door.

"Hey Carls, Colonel Shay." I greeted them.

"Hi Carly. How are you Colonel Shay?" Freddward asked, uninterested though.

"Ah! Samantha, Fredward! I'm doing great for being underwater for many months and how are you guys?" Col. Shay asked. He always seemed to be a father to me since my dad left in kindergarten, and when he calls me Samantha I don't mind as much because he's a chill dude. Haha. "Pretty good," I answered before Freddome did; he walked over to the couch and sat down staring into space, hmm weird. "So what did you get me?"

"Oh Samantha I got you the best meat you could ever have in the world of underwater!" He chuckle. Oh please not fish…please no fish! "HAM! OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I was literally jumping out of the…wait I was standing…I was literally jumping for joy when I saw the ham in his hand. I do love a good ham. "And, bacon. Carly mention you love bacon just as much as ham so here you go Samantha." He added. I'm actually kind of surprised Captain Nub-Nub didn't laugh at Col. Shay calling me Samantha.

"I'm going to go home, see ya Carly. Colonel Shay nice to see you again." Fredlupe said to us as he left. It looked like Col. Shay wanted to say something to him but he couldn't get it out in time.

**Freddie's POV**

I just couldn't ruin the perfectly good moment Carly was so happy I just couldn't tell them I was being transferred; maybe I can wait to tell them after Carly's dad leaves that sounds good right? Now I need to focus on the party Sam and I are going to. It was weird today in the elevator after Sam decided to put me down I got a really weird sensation and I wanted to hold her forever. I just wanted to pull her into my arms and never let go. I am going to have the toughest time when I leave; I might not see her again. So apparently this school my mom is making me go to is some nice school in California, so that is good I won't be TOO far away but still really far.

It was getting late so I decided to go to bed. I was almost asleep when I got a text. Oh great.

_**From Sam:**_

_**Hey nub I got to ask you somethin'**_

_**To Sam:**_

_**What is it? And can you make it quick I'm about to go to sleep.**_

_**From Sam:**_

_**Fine I won't ask…but you will regret this.**_

_**To Sam: **_

_**What do you mean? Same I'm not in the mood to argue.**_

No response.

_**To Sam:**_

_**C'mon Sam just ask!**_

Right as I sent that I got attacked by…Sam? How did I not noticed she had come into my room.

OLF! "Ow Sam!" I whisper yelled. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to ask you if it would be okay if I crashed at your place tonight, my mom got a new bathing suit and Carly and her dad plus Spence wanted some family time."

"So you decided to jump on me? And why did you stop texting me?"

"You annoyed me so I wanted to annoy you. And it looks like I did." She said grinning satisfied.

"Okay fine, you can stay here. Just don't touch Captain Nub Nub." Great why did I say that?

"Whose Captain Nub Nub?"

"Uhh…nothing just sleep Sam."

"Night Benson."

"Night Princess Puckett." I watched her pull my covers over her body and she sank down into the mattress next to me. I looked over at her while watching her peacefully fall asleep. God she was so beautiful. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

The next morning I woke up and I noticed someone had their arms around me I looked down and saw Sam. Oh right Sam came in last night. She was snuggled up into a ball next to me, her head on my bare chest and her hair was wild and crazy. I moved my hands down from my head and I brushed the hair from her face. Crap. I shouldn't have done that she might wake up. Nope she stayed asleep, thank God.

I slowly took her arms off of me so I could get a shower. Once out of her grip I regretted it. I quickly showered and got ready for school. When I went back into my bedroom Sam was gone. _Okay _I thought, _she probably remember we had school and gone to Carly's to get extra clothes. _Why was I worried she was gone? This girl has really got me under her whip.

All morning I could not stop thinking about her arms around me from last night. I sure am going to miss Sam. And Carly.

**Alright this wasn't my best, but hey gimme a break I have been testing all week. And sorry if some of it doesn't fit into the story I don't remember any of my other chapters I guess I could've gone back to read them, eh I'm lazy. Okay well REVIEW PLEASEEE (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY there! Okay 2 updates in one day I felt the need to do this since I kept y'all waiting. I hope you enjoy and please review! (: Its cute a bit sad. And sorta OFC but I tried my best.**

**Disclaimer: I already told you I don't own iCarly but my uncle does, but I'm not allowed to tell you guys anything. Mostly cause he can't tell me haha. He's the writer of the family, I'm the worst in the family, but I have to practice so I can be like him, hopefully(:**

Sam POV

Wendy always throws the best parties. Although I was with Freddie I was still having a good time. Too bad Carly couldn't come but she's happy to be with her dad. People kept coming up to me and Fredweird asking if we were a couple yet. YET? Uh..no well I wouldn't actually mind being with Freddumb like I said I don't know if I really like him.  
>Wendy came up to me and Frednose,<p>

"So gimme the deets!"

"What deets?" I asked.

"You know, why isn't Carly and Griffin here? Are they together at his house?" Phew I was glad she didn't say anything about me and Frednub. "Umm no Carly is with her dad, he's home this weekend, and Carly doesn't like being at Griffin's because of his peewee babies."

"Oh. Okay that's boring. OH! This is my favorite song!" She left thank God! But I do like this song. Where did Fredyuck go?

"Yo Benson where've you been?"

"Punch." I punched him. "OW! Sam! I got punch!" Oh he got us punch…oops. "Sorry I did…nevermind. Wanna Dance?"

"Why not we're here so I guess that makes sense."

After 6 songs of straight dancing we both were tired. Then as we were leaving the dance floor a slow song came on. I recognized it and Fredbud did too he froze. Wait. It was Running Away the song we shared our first kiss to. Freddstill and I just stood in the middle of couples slow dancing. He stuck out his hand and ask "Can I have this dance Sam?" He smiled. "Sure that would be nice." I smiled back. It was nice to have his arms around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder. I remembered the night on the fire escape and when our lips brushed against each other, lightening sparked through my body. Then I remembered last night when I had my arms wrapped around his big buff chest and I fell asleep next to him. I was awake when he brushed my hair off my face that morning. It felt good it was nice. Before I knew it the song was over. I was disappointed and by the looks on Fredsaw's face he was too.

"Well that was interesting, Sam." He was so awkward when he talked it was kinda cute.

"Yeah that song is a good one. Brings back good memories."

"Good memories, yeah I agree." Oh my he agrees so he did like the kiss YES…not that I'm obsessing over it. I need to tell Carly but she can't know I like Freddnub. "Do you wanna stay or go?" Freddawk continued. "Sam?"

"Uh what? Yeah yeah sure."

"Um okay I'll go get your jacket." He came back with my jacket and we headed out. We were walking down the road back to Bushwell Plaza when he stopped me. "What do you want Freddork?"

"Umm…wanna get a smoothie?"  
>"Yeah sure. But you're paying."<p>

"Okay." We got there and of course T-bo was selling cumbers on his stick.

"Two Blueberry Blitz T." Freddnub said. I liked how he knew my order and how it was the same for him.

As soon as we got our smoothies we left, so we wouldn't have to buy cumbers. We were awkwardly slipping our smoothie and walking. "I'm tired. And we sit and rest for a minute." I asked. We sat down on a park bench. It looked like Freddcup wanted to say something but he couldn't put it in words. "What Freddward? What do you wanna say?"

"Sam I don't know how to say this or how you are going to take it but its going to be different soon, you are going to shocked and so is Carly. I just don't know how to put this in words or even if I want to say it."

Oh my god was he going to say I love you to me? oh my this can't be happening I don't want it to I mean I do but not now. He loves Carly but Carly will never love him. This is serious chizz.

"Just spit it out already."

"I feel like this isn't a good time to talk about it."

"This is a perfect time for anything for all we know it could be raining, and that would make it not a perfect time. Anyway just say what you gotta say boy!" I had no idea what I was saying I just want to know what he is going to tell me.

"Okay. Um. Sam. I'm transferring schools." WHHAATTT? I wanted to scream. I swear my jaw fell 2000 feet. I am so shocked. "Why?" was all I could ask. "My mom thinks it's not safe for me to be educated with girls in my class."

"Oh Crazy decided this. So you had no say?"

"Yup pretty much. Now the hard parts done."

"What about Carly? How are you going to tell your lover?"

He chuckled. "I don't love Carly. But I'm still going to have to tell her but it won't be as hard."

"What do you mean?"

"What? Ohh um nothing. Let's go back to the apartments." Sounds good. Great. Perfect.

"Hey Freddie, when? When are you transferring?" Woah I called him Freddie…weird. "April 20th." Oh good after my birthday. He will be here for like another month. After all this talking I want meat.  
>"Hey Freddork buy my a ham."<p>

"Whatever you want Princess Puckett." Whatever I want, sweet.

**I hope you liked it and like I said a bit OFC but it works. And the next few chapters are going to be Freddie before he moves then after that all that transferring chizz.**

**Peaceee. CeeLou**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY there! I really hope you guys will enjoy this little chapter I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it. Will Freddie finally tell Carly he is transferring schools? You'll seeee!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I wish but not quite close but almost.**

Carly POV 4:30 am

"Car-layyy! Wake up we're taking dad to the airport!" Spencer yelled in my face. "UGH is it Tuesday already?" I asked. "Yup, now hurry we leave in 10 minutes."

I got up and got ready for the day, I had school later so I had to be sure I looked my best. I wonder how the party Sam and Freddie went to was, that was like 3 days ago. I haven't seen them since Friday well I was spending time with my dad. Although Freddie has been acting weird maybe I'll check up on them before school.

One I was ready I ran downstairs and heard my dad and Spence whispering, and I saw Sam stretched out on the couch. _Oh Sam must've been too tired to go to her house, but what was she doing here if she was already there?_ I thought she probably just came to say good bye to my dad.

"Ready to go kiddo?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah lets. Need help carrying bags dad?"

"Sure." He smiled at me.

By the time we got back from the airport it was time for me to get Sam and Freddie to walk to school with. I ran up to my apartment and went in. "SAAAMM? Ready for school?" no response, I checked around the house and she was gone. Hmm. I then went and knocked on Freddie's door. His mom answered.

"Is Freddie here?"

"No, Fredward has left for school already like the good boy he is."

Shehh…I don't like her.

**To Freddie:**

**Thanks for waiting for me. Meet me at my locker I gotta talk to you.**

**To Sam:**

**Did you crash at my house? And you didn't wait for me? Thanks.**

I texted both of them and I got no response so I decided just to walk to school by myself. When I finally got there almost everyone was in class I was late, guess I'll be talking to Freddie during lunch. The day went on and I saw Gibby's heart get broken when Tasha broke up with him and then I had a surprise for lunch, Griffin came and brought me a sandwich. It was very cute. I didn't see Sam or Freddie all day I wonder what's up.

Finally at the end of the day I ran into Sam, I have to admit I was kind of mad at her for one leaving me to walk to school by myself and two I haven't seen her in 5 whole days!

"There you are! How was the party?"

"Good and visiting with your dad, I know you were happy to see him so that's why I didn't come over very often."

"Sam you didn't come at all. Except for last night you were sleeping on my couch." I laughed it was normal so it didn't really matter. "But why didn't you wait for me at home so we could walk to school?"

"Oh right Frednub walked into the house and said we would be late for school if I didn't leave at that time." Hmm.

"Then why didn't you answer my text?"  
>"You texted me?"<p>

"Yup." Did she seriously not get it or is she just being annoying. I love my meat loving best friend but sometimes I have had enough with her. "You know what Sam, if you're going to completely ignore me that is fine because I can do that too. It's not that hard. I am tired of you taking my food and sleeping on my couch and then the next day no thank yous no answering texts nothing. I…i…" I was cut off by Freddie putting his arms around me to hold me down. I didn't realize he had come over and I was really mad how did I not notice it before?

"Calm down Carly! Look you are all Sam has got her mom hates her! No offense Sam." He said turning to Sam then he pulled me to follow him so Sam couldn't hear the rest of the conversation. "You love Sam she is your best friend don't do anything to ruin it. You are all she has and please whatever you do don't leave her. You have changed her live! She would be in jail if you and I weren't her friends!" I looked up at Freddie, he was right. Why was Freddie defending Sam though? "Uh thanks Freddie I don't know why I got so fed up. Um I'm going to go home now; I got lots of work to do. So you and Sam can come over later; and if you see her tell her I'm sorry and Spencer and I will make her diner tonight." I said and walked away quickly.

I had texted Sam to tell her I was sorry I blew up and invited her over to dinner. Thankfully she forgave me and understood I was upset about my dad leaving and everything. I heard Sam in the hall outside my apartment but I was going to wait until she came in before I tackled her in a hug. But it sounded like she was talking to someone, Freddie maybe. I put my ear to the door, "Tell her Freddie, this is going to affect all of our friendship. I know school is important but this is more important Carly deserves to know." I heard Sam say. Know what? What do I not know?

"Fine but this is just going to be not easy to handle. I don't know exactly how to say it to her." They must be talking about something I missed at the party. I opened my door they didn't hear me I guess because they kept talking.

"Hey guys! I thought I heard you out here what's up?" They both jumped like 2 feet in the air. I really wanted to know what they were talking about. I exchanged looks in between them and they both looked really nervous. "Am I missing something?" Sam nudged Freddie and mumbled something to him. Freddie spoke up and he moved his arms around Sam's waist and said "We're dating."

**HAHAHHA you didn't see that coming did you? Well you might've if you did GOODD JOB(:**

**Cliff hanger! I loved writing this chapter which I wrote in geometry. And I love painting the town different colors. OKAY well Ceelou is out. **

**P.S. REVIEW!(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that this update has taken FOREVER! Haha I was outta town last weekend to celebrate birthdays and then I was outta town for 4****th**** of July. Btdubs HAPPY 4****TH****! (yesterday) and I just haven't had many ideas. But I got a BRILLIANT (I hope) idea and its very unexpected. So now I'm gonna write and eat pizza. I feel like I say that a lot. Maybe I don't. **

**Well I hope you enjoy this and I know its short but I'll try to update soon. And sorry this might make Freddie seem stupid. Hahah.**

**Disclaimer: yeah you know what I don't own. **

Sam POV

WHAT? I swear my jaw drop all the way to the ground. I looked over at Carly and hers too was touching the ground.  
>"We're dating?" I yelled at the same time Carly yelled "You're dating?" except she was kind of smiling.<p>

Freddison has a lot of explaining to do. He looked beyond shocked. That's what you get when you make up a lie that came out of nowhere! He looked like he didn't mean to say that. Wow he must have a great plan set up. He looked between me and Carls for about 3 seconds then ran off down the hall and disappeared.

"What in the world. How long? I said no more secrets!" Carly was really shocked.

"I have no idea what was going through that nubs head. He promised me he would tell you."

"Oh he defiantly told me alright."

"Wait Carly why are you mad? He didn't even tell you the truth, he lied we aren't dating his mom is making him transfer school." There I told Carly for him.

"WHAT?" She practically screamed. "I said no more SECRETS!"

"Carly calm down, he was planning on telling you."

"When?"

"He was supposed to tell you now. But then he made up that non sense. That will NEVER happen. I'm hungry got any meat?" **(A/N sorry about that but I had to make it different and unexpected)**

"Yeah in the refrigerator. But Sam you're going to have to explain this to me better I don't understand. Transferring?" Yes, I love meat. "Fine but I think it's better if the nub explains it when he ever comes back. And if he doesn't I will tell you then. Now gimme some meat!"

Freddie POV

I was not expecting that to come out of my mouth. It came out of nowhere. I was just thinking about how wonderful Sam was and I really wanted it to but, but I'm so stupid I just thought they wouldn't catch on. Gosh what was I thinking? So I ran, ran all the way to Gibby's house. His house is very far away. When I knocked Guppy answered the door.

"Hey there Guppy" I said in the most cheerful voice possible. I was scared that Sam was following me. I know she is going to kill me.

"Hi, want Gibby?" I nodded. "GIBBBYYYY!"

From the back of the house I hear Gibby mumble something then he appears at the door.

"Oh hey Freddie, whats up?"

"I have a major problem and I don't have any idea how to fix it."

"Sure but I can't stop your mom from making you transfer. Come in, excuse the mess. My mom wants me to clean up my shirts. Want some peppy cola?"

"Uh sure, but my problem is Sam not the schools yet."

"Sam? Oh I see did you tell her you love her?"

"What? No…no no no no I don't love her."

"Oh Freddie you make me laugh so hard sometimes." He chuckled.

"What? I do not love Sam, maybe i just like her a little bit. Okay a lot but I made a mistake."

"What kind of mistake?"

"So I was going to tell Carly about being transferred and everything but then I didn't feel like I could, I don't know why so I lied. For some reason I liked it better with her not knowing because she makes such a big deal out of everything. Anyway I lied and I slipped my arm around Sam and said we're dating. They both looked super shocked and screamed in my face but Carly looked more happy than mad."

"Wow you got yourself into some situation. Hmm how can I help you want to know?"

"Yes Gibby that's why I came here, not to just tell you my problems and leave. No I need help."

"Well then you shouldn't have come here. All I do is dance. I dance with my t-shirt off."

Oh God, I should've known he was going to do that. I should have just gone to Spencer and asked him but then I'll be risking seeing Sam and Carly. Why am I so stupid? Why did I make up that lie? It wasn't even believable. Why?

**Uhhh…awkward place to end but I need juice to help me think of ideas. So yeah. Review to give me ideas on how to lead this story on and going and blah so GO REVIEW(: I have to go pee! Okay BYE (I know tmi im like that)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Seddie lovers! I just wanted to say my story is being "adopted" by my good friend LC, Schmackson12 she has a good story going right now and she is also working on a new one and I got to read the first chapter and its really good just needs editing but I am unable to complete my story and I promise she will make it better than it already is so I'm going to say bye cause I probably wont be on anymore but thanks for those who read the first parts of my story and I hope it turns out very good thanks!**

**-iLoVeSeDdiE12 okay byeee**


End file.
